Letters to Our Soul
by poodlehair92
Summary: Hermione and Severus get stuck in a letter exchanging program that neither of them want to do. But after a little encouragement a bit of writing could be just what they need.
1. Chapter 1

You know what I love? Inspiration that strikes at 10:00 at night. That's alright, I don't need sleep anyway. Except for the time that I do.

Anyway I don't own any of this stuff, if I did I wouldn't be living where I am now. I would move to Africa and make a large orphanage for all of the kids who can't afford anything with all of the money I make. Sadly enough I am stuck here.

_So who am I writing to?_

_-Hermione Granger _

_You're kidding me; someone up there must hate me. This is _

_Severus Snape, Professor Snape to you Miss Granger_

_-SS_

_No way. But Professor Dumbledore said this would pick the_

_person most like them._

_-HG_

_ Impossible, I'm not a know-it-all_

_-SS_

_Ahem! I can still read this you know_

_-HG_

_ And you point is. Well I did my part, I wrote to_

_whom I was supposed to. Albus never specified how _

_long it would have to be for._

_-SS_

_How immature is that Professor?_

_Don't think you can handle one of your own students?_

_-HG_

_Are you there?_

_-HG_

_Ok now I know you are there. Chicken…._

_-HG_

_I won't stop until you write back. _

_If your enchanted parchment is the same as _

_mine than it should make a really loud beep _

_when ever you get a message._

_-HG_

_Last chance…._

_-HG_

_SO_

_HOW_

_ARE_

_YOU_

_TODAY_

_PROFESSOR_

_HG_

_My god's child, Do you ever shut up? I am getting a_

_migraine from that incessant beeping._

_-SS_

_I will shut up when you respond like everyone else is._

_Harry and Ron's partners are responding. _

_Why can't you. I won't send messages as frequently_

_as I was before. Just try this once._

_-HG_

_I will respond, but only because Professor Dumbledore is making_

_me. Just for future reference; If you try comparing something_

_you want me to do to something the other two-thirds of the golden_

_trio is doing, you won't have much luck. I, however, am going to bed._

_Considering you have double potions first hour I would do the same._

_I won't accept 'I was up late talking to you' as an excuse._

_-SS_

_Goodnight Professor_

_-HG_

_Goodnight Miss Granger_

_-SS_

_----------ok, I know this is dreadfully short. But as you see at the top of the page it is past my bedtime. I hope I am not taking on too much work at once but I had a burst of inspiration and had to get this down. I'm not sure how long this story will be. But I am hoping for a long one. (like 20-30 chapters or something !)_


	2. Chapter 2

So I am still fairly new to this whole fan fiction writing thing but there are a few things I know.

I don't own any of this stuff

I never will

People on here are really nice and leave great reviews or are more critical and leave ones that make my friend Tori threaten to beat them up.

So now that I made my point …. ON WITH THE STORY ! (sorry about the random caps lock, I must have had too much sugar)

o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O

_Professor Snape, are you there?_

_-HG_

_5_

_No, I'm on the moon Miss Granger, what do you want._

_And why do you keep signing your initials at the end of_

_your writing, It looks weird, I already know who you are._

_-SS_

_You sing your initials at the end of your writing too._

_Hypocrite. _

_-HG_

_Is there any particular reason why you are writing_

_to me at this hour? Or do you just enjoy annoying me._

_-ss_

_This hour? It's 7:19 at night. What are you, my grandpa?_

_Seriously, I don't even go to bed until 9:30 and I am the first _

_one to do so in Gryffindor Tower._

_-HG_

_NO I AM NOT YOUR GRANDFATHER! _

_Impertinent little girl, is there any purpose for your_

_writing to me besides trying to get Gryffindor to lose more_

_house points? _

_-SS _

_Yes, I was wondering if you had seen my cat. I know that_

_sounds weird but I have checked the whole school _

_except the dungeons, only because Filch caught me _

_and gave me detention. Crooks is a orange haired _

_part-kneazle, will you please let me know if you see him?_

_Thank you. _

_-HG_

_What am I, some cat-catching service? Oh very well, I'll be right back……._

_Yes, I found him, you didn't mention the fact that he scratches. So can you retrieve him?_

_-SS_

_Why do you think that I didn't come and get him in the first place?_

_-HG_

_Well do you expect me to take care of him. Of course I could just send him back into the dark dungeons and let my Slytherins have their way with him…._

_-ss_

_You wouldn't !_

_-HG_

_Don't make claims on what I would or wouldn't do._

_-SS_

_I'll be there in fifteen minutes._

_-HG_

_Okay, now don't kill me I know this was short, but I already know what I am going to put in the next chapter so just be patient._


	3. Chapter 3

So you all know that I don't own any of this, it would be awesome if I did. But I am not cut out to be a professional writer. Hell I can barley write fan fiction.

o0O0o o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o

_I can't believe that you gave me detention !!!!!_

_-HG_

_Well you were out after hours._

_-SS_

_I was retrieving my cat form the dungeons, like you told me to do._

_I was following orders._

_-HG_

_Well at least I didn't take points off. Besides I gave you an _

_alternate choice. You could have stayed in your rooms and_

_I would have let Crookshanks go. Don't blame me because _

_**you** have a knack for breaking rules._

_-SS_

_Why you insufferable old bat. You threatened to give_

_him over to the Slytherins. What do you think I was going to do?_

_-HG_

_Wow Gryffindor just lost 10 points for disrespect to a _

_teacher. Would you like to press your luck some more Miss _

_Granger?_

_-SS_

_Wow, and look, they just gained them back. You forget that_

_I am Head Girl and can add and take points as well. And _

_by the way, I'm pressing my luck as hard as I can, I just _

_made it into a lovely heart shape. Scold as much as you want to._

_I won't back down._

_-HG_

_You know Miss Granger, some days you really surprise me._

_You most certainly have changed from the little girl that walked_

_in here 7 years ago._

_-SS_

_Was that a compliment?_

_-HG_

_It depends on how you view it Miss Granger. But don't _

_get a big head_

_-SS_

_You know, I do have a first name. You keep calling me **Miss **_

_**Granger** it sounds like I'm being yelled at…. Which I usually_

_am, but that is beside the point. It would be a lot easier if you_

_just called me Hermione._

_-HG_

_Well then, **Hermione**, is that better. But there is know way I_

_am going to let you call me Severus._

_-SS_

_I wouldn't dream of it sir._

_-HG_

_Well don't you have an essay on the properties of Lobalug _

_venom due for my class tomorrow?_

_-SS_

_No, actually I finished it. But I will have to spend the next 30 minutes convincing Harry and Ron that they can't copy it. Besides you seem to want to let me go. Goodnight Professor._

_-HG_

_Goodnight_

_-SS_

_Oh, and don't forget you still have detention tomorrow night at eight. You didn't think I would forget did you?_

_-SS_

_Of course not sir. Goodnight again._

_-HG_

_Goodnight Hermione_

_-SS_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Well what do you think? _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

So have any of you readers ever seen the movie 'This is Spinal Tap'? I know that has absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter, but even geeks like us do a few other things in our spare time. Well if you haven't then you should go to the nearest movie store and rent it. I laughed so hard watching that movie. Anyway you all know that I don't own Harry Potter, the superb J.K. Rowling does and I would never attempt to take credit for it.

Oh and by the way this chapter makes mention of some SLASH pairings so if you don't like that, well either don't read this chappie or suck it up.

0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miss Granger are you there?

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yes, why? And I thought we agreed that you would call me

Hermione.

-HG

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Do you know who Mr. Potter has for his writing project?

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ummm…… I think he has Draco Malfoy; why?

-HG

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Because I just found the two of them snogging in the

broom closet on the fifth floor. Did you know he was gay?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Of course I did Professor. Can I ask you a favor on

Harry's behalf. Would you not tell anyone about him?

-HG

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Why, does he still like all of the girls chasing after him?

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No, but surprisingly enough he is rather shy, and he doesn't

want anyone but his friends to know until he has to tell people.

So could you not mention this to anyone. Please….!

-HG

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, but only because you said please. So why are you here.

I thought that you had Head Girl patrols tonight.

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yes, but how did you know that. Were you doing a little

extra checking up on one of your students? …….Gasp! I'll have to

tell the Prophet.

-HG

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I only knew because all Minerva does is brag about her '_Little_

_Lioness'._ I don't know if you could get the same effect on paper

but there were air-quotes around that. Besides you still didn't tell

me why you weren't out.

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco offered to take my patrols tonight since I am ill. Or in case

you didn't notice I wasn't in Potions today. I have mono. Thank

goodness for wizarding medicine methods, so I will be over it in a

couple of days rather than a couple of months.

-Hermione

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Isn't mono the kissing disease? Who did you get it from?

Normally under the circumstances I would guess Potter, but

my opinions have been changed thanks to his little escapade

tonight.

So who was it?

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I can't believe you would suggest something like that. People

can get mono from other things too.

-Hermione

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What? The illustrious Hermione Granger finally got laid,

there was a bet going on in Slytherin to see when it would

happen. I believe Miss Greengrass won.

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SEVERUS SNAPE ! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT?

-Hermione

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry, I think I overstepped boundary there. Besides I was just kidding……

Blaise Zambini won. Kidding… still.

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Overstepped your boundaries… only a little. And by a little I meant a lot. I would assume that I got it from supervising a detention the other day. There was a little girl who looked sick and I sent her to the Hospital Wing. I suppose she had mono. On a slightly related subject did you know Draco was gay? He and I have been friends since the end of the war but he never mentioned anything.

-Hermione

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oh yes, I suppose you are right, I heard about Miss Larson's illness. Yes, I did know about Draco. I am one of the few that do though, so don't worry that he didn't' tell you. I think the only other people that know besides myself, and apparently Mister Potter would be Lucius. Not that he approves, but at least he didn't kill or disown him like I thought he would

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, well I have a question for you, was there really that bet going on in Slytherin?

-Hermione

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Do you want the honest answer or the one that portrays my Slytherins in a positive light?

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oh my goodness, it is true. Isn't it?

-Hermione

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I am sorry to say that it is. But I put a stop to all of the gossip about it and threatened to take away house points when I found out. Not that it is much consolation, rumors and wagers like that have been going on for a while.

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What are some of the other ones?

-Hermione

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Do you really want to know?

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Would I ask if didn't?

-Hermione

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well the most popular ones were who would you end up with; Ron or Harry? Or …..

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What? Or what?

-Hermione

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well the other one was '_Is she a lesbian?' _ but I swear I stopped that as soon as I found out. I told them that you weren't and that if I ever heard them talking about it again then…. Well you get the point.

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How did you get them to believe that one? If there is one thing I know about Slytherins its that they don't give up an idea unless they have a definite reason to. So what did you tell them?

-Hermione

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ummm…. Remember that rumor that got started about you and Longbottom……?

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No, you didn't. I was denying that one for weeks. I can't believe you said that.

-Hermione

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well it was either that or the lesbian rumor would get around. Besides it isn't my fault that I can lie so well. I was a spy if you remember.

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well then thank you, you saved my reputation that blow at least.

-Hermione

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you mean? There were more rumors that even I didn't know about?

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yeah, just stupid stuff. You know; '_She can't even get a date.' 'She probably paid Krum to go with her in fourth year' _ or my favorite _" Did you hear the comment Snape made bout her teeth before potions yesterday?' 'Yeah, he was right on the mark with that one" _

-Hermione

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

People still remember that comment from fourth year? I did but still…..

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yeah I never forgot that either

-HG

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oh no Hermione you are not going to switch back to 'HG' format just because you are upset about something that happened three years ago.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'HG'

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Would it help if I said I was sorry?

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maybe…..

-H

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay…. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so rude. I did not realize that your emotions were that fragile.

-SS

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That isn't much better

-H

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, I'm sorry Hermione, I really didn't mean to make you cry.

-Severus

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You signed your letter with your first name.

-Hermione

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yes. It felt like I was…. Well I don't know, but I like signing Severus better anyway.

-Severus

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I think I have to get to bed, Mono is still mono, even if you have a quicker cure.

-Hermione

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Goodnight Hermione

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Goodnight Severus, sweet dreams.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And the switch to first name basis is complete. I made the one from 'SS 'to 'Severus' obvious but did anyone notice when 'HG 'turned into 'Hermione?' sorry this took so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get out. I've been on Christmas break but haven't been feeling well and I just lost my muse for a little while. But I'm back with a vengeance! I still don't own any of the Harry Potter world sadly enough so rest assured that I am not trying to steal it.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Hermione, are you there?

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Hermione? Ok I know you keep this parchment with

you everywhere you go. So why aren't you answering?

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Why the hell aren't you answering woman?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Does it have anything to do with potions class today?

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

I'm sorry…

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

SORRY? YOU SAY YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY?!

YOU PROMISED, PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T

SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HARRY; AND WHAT DO

YOU GO AND DO THE VERY NEXT DAY? MAKE

SMART LITTLE COMMENTS LIKE 'THIS

POTION IS MADE ESPECIALLY FOR COUPLES,

IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT KIND THAT IS

YOUR PERSONAL CHOICE… DON'T YOU

AGREE MR. POTTER?' YOU BASTARD!

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

So I should take that as a yes…?

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE JUST SITTING THERE

ACTING ALL SMUG ABOUT THIS. IF IT WEREN'T

AGAINST ABOUT 50 RULES I WOULD BE OVER

THERE, IN YOUR QUARTERS SCREAMING SO LOUD…

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

You know Hermione, that could be taken a lot of ways…

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

20 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN FOR IMPROPER CONDUCT !

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

25 points to Slytherin for an excellent comeback.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

5 points to Gryffindor.

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

What were those extra 5 points for?

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

You assigned 25 points when I only took away 20

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Don't think this means I am not still upset sir.

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Somehow I didn't doubt it Hermione.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Why did you do that in class? Especially after I specifically

asked you not to mention it. He was so mad, I swear if Ron,

Ginny, and I weren't holding him back at lunch he was going

to go up to the Head Table and punch you.

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

I'm glad to know that you care so much.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Bugger off

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

No, I don't think I will. It is rather amusing watching your

mouth get the better of your brain.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

I swear, if you weren't my professor then I would …

uuuugh, I don't even know what.

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

'Uuuugh', is that English Hermione? I don't believe so.

Should I then believe that I have frustrated you to the point

of speechless-ness. Somebody call the Prophet, Hermione

Granger finally doesn't know what to say.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Oh but I do… how about 'Fuck you Severus Snape'.

You deliberately hurt him and now you are being

unnecessarily rude to me. OH yeah well points be damned,

you are the most arrogant, stuck up, biased, asshole I have

ever met.

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Yes, because the opinion of a little girl really matters to me.

Especially a bushy-haired little swot like you.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

_( 15 minutes later)_

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Are you still there Hermione?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Why would you care, bastard.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Would it help if I said I apologized for hours on end.

I lost control of my temper.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Apologize for what? Calling me a bushy-haired little swot

or telling everyone Harry is gay? Because he is the one who

you need to apologize to. I already knew your feelings

towards me. Excuse me for trying to be nice. You were right

after out first conversation. We wrote, that's all Dumbledore

said we had to do. You don't need to talk to me any more

than you already have.

-Miss Granger

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

You do realize that although I cannot see the teardrops on the

paper I know that they are there.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Screw you

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Hermione, I ….

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Save it for someone who cares.

-Miss Granger

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Well it was bound to happen. There is trouble in paradise. Don't worry, they won't stay mad at each other for too long. But I felt that they were getting too OOC so I decided to spice it up a little.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I am pretty sure that everyone knows that I don't own Harry Potter, all of the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. And I am making no profit from any of this… yada yada yada…

OK ! ON WITH THE STORY

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Miss Granger, why weren't you in class today? I know

you weren't ill, I saw coming out of ancient runes. Did

the wonderful perfect Head Girl skip class?

-Professor Snape

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Oh I'm ever so sorry _'sir' _I had the worst upset stomach,

but it stopped right after your class was over. How strange,

it must be some allergy to bombastic gits… strange.

-Miss Granger

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

That is blatant disrespect to a teacher. I could take away

inordinate amounts of points for that.

-SS

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

yes, well that little voice in my head just doesn't know

when to stop sir. I guess I am so much of a 'swot' that I

just can't control myself. By the way I can miss whatever

class I want to. It is not up to you to decide where I go and

why, you are not my mother.

-Miss Granger

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

You can hold grudges longer than anyone I know, but will you

at least attempt to forgive me?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

I already told you, it is not me you have to apologize to, it

is Harry. I already know how you felt about me. Did you

know that one of the only times people tell the truth is when

they are really angry. They don't think and they just say the

truth because it is easier than lying. It is quite obvious that

is what happened yesterday when we were writing. Yo

u told the truth and now you feel like the bad guy for

making 'Little Hermione Granger' cry. Well you know

what Severus Snape? I'm a big girl and I can take care

of myself. It is you that should be worrying about what

will happen. There will be retaliation.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Like what Miss 'Big Girl'?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Well I would suggest going into the Great Hall and finding

out.

-Miss Granger

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

_30 minutes later…_

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? _'SNAPE _

_PLAYS FOR THE OTHER TEAM' _POSTERS! HOW THE

HELL DID YOU EVEN MAKE A PICTURE LIKE THAT,

AND WHO IS THE OTHER GUY!?!

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

You likie? Well I was just doing to you what you did to Harry.

Now as soon as you apologize to Harry those will come off of the walls.

Until then… well lets just say the posters can change the other guy, the

position, **_and _** make noise; so I would get to work if I were you.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Okay guys now don't kill me , I know this is short, but I have mid-terms coming up soon so I won't be able to write for at least a week, maybe more. But I promise I am not giving up.  



	7. Chapter 7

Well finals are finished, I only got to see grades in two of my classes so far though. Well I didn't fail, but I also didn't pass with Hermione Granger-esque grades. Oh well. So I still don't own any of this stuff and I never will no matter how good of a lawyer I have.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

GILDROY LOCKHART? YOU CREATED A PICTURE

OF ME SLEEPING WITH GILDROY-FUCKING-LOCKHART?

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU

IMPERTINENT LITTLE CHIT!?!

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Why professor, what ever is the matter? Wait… you slept

with Lockhart? See and you told me those posters weren't

true! I can't believe you lied, I thought we had a relationship

Severus and then you go and cheat on me. Well that's it we're

through!

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

You know what, no, just don't even start with me you silly

little girl. I had Colin Creevy, COLIN CREEVY come up to

me earlier and ask if it was true. I used to scare the shit out

of him, now even little first year Hufflepuffs aren't scared of

me. And Minerva 'kindly' asked me to keep my personal

preferences to my self, but worst of all, Albus just sat there

and twinkled at me, as if he knew exactly what happened and

thought it funny.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Of course he did Sevie-poo. It was hilarious.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

What the hell did you just call me?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

It's your new nickname, don't you like it? Oh did Harry

say anything to you yet?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Yes at least he didn't find it too funny, he just laughed

and mouthed the words '_Hermione?'_ at me. You obviously

have exhibited behavior like this before.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Once or twice…

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Listen Miss Granger… Hermione I am really sorry, I lost

my temper that day, but I will be mad if you don't stop this soon.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Why on earth should I believe you?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Go look at how many points Slytherin has. In exactly 15

minutes points will slowly start disappearing, and reappearing

in the Gryffindor spot. Eventually 50 points will be taken and

given, respectively. They will of course be blamed on Pansy

Parkinson saying that I caught her out of bed with the Hufflepuff

prefect, which I have before so I somehow doubt it isn't true.

These are all of the points I have ever taken from you that you

Deserved. This is the only way I can think of repaying you.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

_30 minutes later_

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Now I'm glad you can't see the teardrops on the paper. Thank

you.

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

You are welcome, now I believe you should be going to bed. I have

to do patrols and 'find' Pansy Parkinson. Goodnight.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Goodnight Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Well what do you think, know that this isn't up to my usual standards but I am really tired and think I am coming down with something.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok now I know you guys are all going to kill me cause I haven't updated in like forever, but I… actually I don't really have an excuse I just kinda lost my muse. But the good news is that I found her and I'm back in action. This is also one of my longer chapters so… yeah that's it. Oh and I was right before about coming down with something which only added to the delay…stupid flu.

Well I still don't own this because I can't find a lawyer good enough to win the lawsuit… yet. Just kidding the characters you recognize belong to the wonderful Ms. Rowling.

Oh and I may up the rating in a little while because the language in this story keeps getting worse. Ooops, I can't help it.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Goddamnit Mother fucker….

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Is there anything wrong Hermione or did you just suddenly

develop a passion for swear words?

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

If you are going to sit there and be sarcastic then never mind

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

I'm always sarcastic… you didn't notice? Now what's wrong?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Ronald Bilius Weasley is my problem!

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

His middle name is 'Bilius' that's great.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Yes it is, but that is still not my point. He found out

about Harry and Draco. Now he won't be either of

their friends. He didn't like Draco from the start and

now that he's with Harry… well that isn't good. I'm

sure the whole staff will hear about it later because he

punched Harry in the face. He then called them a bunch

of sodomites and stomped off trying to drag me with

him. His words were 'Come on Mione, we don't need

that kind of company'

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Then what

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Then I slapped him and told him Harry and Draco are better friends than he ever was. Needless to say that didn't go over too well.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

You have a thing for slapping people don't you.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Maybe just a little…

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

He calls you 'Mione'?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Hey I don't like it either…

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Oh I rather do… I think I'll start calling you that

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Oh no you won't

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Mione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Stop it!

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Say please, Mione…

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

……Please?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Actually I am your teacher… I can call you what ever

I want.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Okay… Sevie

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

WHAT !?!?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Hey look Sevie, you're all back to capitals again.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

STOP IT

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Stop calling me Mione and we'll see what happens.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Fine Hermione.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Thanks Sevie

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Hey you promised

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

I said "We'll see"

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

I could just take points off.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

True… Okay I quit. Besides it's time for dinner.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

See you in 15 minutes _Hermione_

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Not if I see you first.

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v. v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Yay I finally finished a chapter


	9. Chapter 9

So nine chapters… this is officially my longest story, which is kinda sad. I'm not the type of person to keep with an idea for a long time, but this time will be different. I don't own any of this stuff and I never will. And even if I did it would be kinda weird, all of those people asking for my autograph and staring at me. Well I know that sounds antisocial but you know the old saying those who shine in the spotlight are movie stars; and those who are antisocial… write fan fiction. Sorry, bad joke. So here we go

SPOTLIGHT CHAPTER NINE SPOTLIGHT

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Miss Granger?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

I thought we agreed on first names… Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Oh…. Well anyway. Something just occurred to me.

Do you know where Mr. Longbottom is? I asked Minerva,

Professor McGonagall to you, and Sprout; neither of them

knew where he is.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Ummm, I think Harry and Ron took him to the Hospital

Wing last night; he had a really bad bout of the flu.

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Disgusting, I'm happy I couldn't find him then.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Why were you looking for him anyway, I thought _'The _

_best place for a Longbottom is on the other side of the castle." _

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Usually, but he had a project that he was working on

for Poppy on the lab. Some new type of Pepper Up potion

that won't make your ears smoke. He said he'd be back

to work on it this morning and he never showed up.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Well he wasn't going to show up, but if he were it could

have been later this morning Mr. I-Like-To-Wake-Beautiful-

Head-Girls-Up-At-Eight-In-The-Morning. I was still sleeping.

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Beautiful?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Yes… you rang?

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

I'm going to ignore all of the rude comments I

could make and ask; why weren't you already up?

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Because it is the weekend and us normal people like to

sleep in until at least eight. Harry and Ron won't be up

until almost ten o'clock and Lavender has been known to

sleep till noon.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Well I've been up since four thirty. Ha.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

That sounds a lot like a personal problem to me. Why

on earth would you get up that early?

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Well someone has to take the morning patrols.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Why not make Trelawney do them. Surely her

'Inner Eye' would be able to catch the students before

the even get out of bed.

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

She gets out of meetings claiming they disrupt her aura.

Although I may just suggest that to her to see what she

says. If anything Minerva would get a kick out of it.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Ah Professor McGonagall, one of the finer teachers who

appreciates the art of Divination. And by appreciate I mean hates

with an intense passion.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

I believe you can add me to that list too. I dropped out my first

year also, although I thankfully didn't have to deal with Trelawney

then. We had Professor Aries. We were never really sure if that was her real last name or just a bad idea of a joke.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

NO WAY. That's frickin' great. I may have stuck with it just to call

out "Professor Aries"… well no I wouldn't, but it is a nice idea.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Yes it is. Now I will let you go back to sleep since you are

obviously not a morning person. I've seen you in the Great

Hall, you almost fell asleep in your porridge the other morning.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Ooooh, you were watching me. I'm gonna tell.

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Hello, that's part of my job, you know to keep an eye on

my students.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Well yes, but first the thing with knowing my patrol times

and now this, do you have a crush Professor?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

In your dreams silly girl.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Bye bye my darling-ist Professor, until we meet again

in class.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Go back to sleep.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

_On a separate sheet of (non-magical) paper_

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

…And in my dreams too, Hermione.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

I could only wish they were your dreams too, Severus.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Ooooh it's heating up now isn't it. Please review and let me know how you like it.


	10. Chapter 10

So I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I really don't have an excuse, except for the fact that I have been rather distracted lately. But if you check the story that me and my friend i.love.u.k are co-writing, I'm going to add a new chapter on to that in a little while. I think I have most of my Saturday to devote to writing, so hopefully I will have some new stuff out (like the epilogue to Music in Love and a new challenge fic that I am working on.)

Well I still don't own this, but I am now in possession of some "Side-Walk Chalk Bubblegum" a great memory from my childhood ( I say that like I'm so much older than I really am.) ;-p

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

OH MY GOSH ! Hogwarts is having a Halloween masquerade ball. I am so excited

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

I derived that from all of the capital letters in your first sentence. Is there any particular reason for your excitement? A boyfriend or something?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

No, I am just happy because it is a rare occasion that Hogwarts has something like this. What is there not to like?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Well let me see… almost 600 over-hormonal teenagers jammed into one place. A place, I might add, that I have to supervise. Plus, Albus's determination, already, that I should go as some Muggle character called 'Batman'. I don't know exactly who that is, but it sounds fairly mocking to me. And, I believe he has some band called 'The Flying Owls'; he played some of their music and it was horrendous.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Hmmm… never heard of them.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

And even more importantly, all of those girls who show up with ghastly makeup on.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Like Pansy Parkinson at the Yule Ball in forth year?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Or Lavender Brown.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

I like to think that I do a fairly good job of not going over the top with things like that. Well at least I hope.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Compared to some of those girls, you do an excellent and tasteful job. Ummm… did that cross a line again?

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

NO! it didn't, at all. Feel free to give me more complements in the future, maybe in potions class. Actually the ones about my elegant taste and dashing good looks are fine too.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Do you that you are a completely different person outside of classes?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

I have been told so in the past. There was that one time with the prank on Peeves with Harry and Ron.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

That was you?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Of course, who did you think it was?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Just Potter and Weasley

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Like they would have the brains to think of that on their own.

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Oooh, trouble in paradise?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

NO of course not. Just that I end up doing most of their work for them and they still get good grades. I wonder if they will be able to make it through Auror school?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

probably not

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

oops I have to go. I just got an owl.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Please don't kill me… I know I have taken forever to update, however school is out for me so I hopefully will have more time to write. Well this is at least longer than the last one because I decided to put two of my chapters into one. But technically you are still allowed to throw rotten fruit and vegetables at me… well at least cyber vegetables. (a.k.a. 33 a cyber carrot)

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Yay the dance is starting in 3 hours. I am so excited!!!! So, what are you wearing… no let me guess… Hmmm something black…maybe a piece of black licorice, or a crow… oh wait I've got it you going …okay I am going to shut up before I get a detention.

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Actually I convinced Albus to let me go as a Potions Master.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

How does one dress up as a Potions Master, Severus?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

You don't. I'm just wearing my teaching robes with the words 'Potions' and 'Master' written on the back; in silver of course.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

How is that fair? I had to spend two hours shopping for my costume with Ginny at that new shop in Hogsmeade. And she takes forever to find something to wear…_" Hermione, green won't work I'll look like a Christmas tree. No, not red either I have red hair. How about blue… no too drab. Purple? Nah, that won't work either." _Merlin! I almost went insane.

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

I think you have been insane for longer than just yesterday's dress shopping child.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Oh, I know you did not just call me a child. I am seventeen years old… well almost eighteen thanks to the Time- Turner. Watch your mouth.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Well you are still a great deal younger than me.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

You make yourself sound like you are ninety. What are you thirty-six?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Thirty-seven next week.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Ooooh, I'll have to remember to send you a present.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

That's okay… you really don't have to.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

I just don't know what to get you… How about tee-shirt that says 'Potions Rock my Socks'… Or socks that say 'Potions Rock my Tee-Shirts.'

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

How about we get back to that shutting up idea you had a while back there.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

The only thing I hate about these dances is the fact that I only have Harry, Ron, and Neville to dance with. Though Harry is going with Draco so it might just be the other two left to dance with.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

I don't dance at these events. It makes my life a lot easier.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

How can you not dance? It's called a dance for a reason.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Technically it is a ball

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

You get my point. Maybe your problem is just that you

don't have anyone to dance with.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Well all of the other women staff members are over 55.

Isn't that a good enough reason?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

No it isn't. What if I dance with you? That would solve

both of our problems.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Did I ever say I _had_ a problem.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Honestly darling, some things don't need to be said.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

I'm still not dancing.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Yes you are

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Make me.

-Severus

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

I'll tell everyone your nick-name is Sevvie.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

You wouldn't dare, woman.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Watch me. And actually watch your language… calling

a lady 'woman' seems rather derogatory.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Oh ever so sorry, madam.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

You know that sarcasm isn't easily done through writing…..

You are still dancing with me

-Hermione

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

No

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Why do you think I'm ugly?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

No, will you shut up if I dance with you?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Yes.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Okay I will see you in 3 hours then.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v


End file.
